Resident evil: The mansion incident
by shawn4542
Summary: A novelization of the RE remake on gamecube only more cursing added. Come one people they would have curse more you got a zombie chasing you your not going to say
1. Enter the Survival horror

Disclaimer: I am a writer who wants to write about resident evil. I am not selling this story. I don't own any of these characters. All of this stuff belongs to Capcom. Just don't sue me or anything.  
  
Author's note: Hi my name is Shawn. This is my 3rd Resident evil story: Resident Evil: The forgotten survivors Resident Evil Outtakes yeah Scary movie 3: Resident evil I'm going to try and stay as close to the story as possible, but I must add in more cursing. Yeah more cursing! Come on people we all know they would have cursed dozens of times in that game. If I messed up something or missed something tell me in your review. ENjoy.  
  
Prologue  
  
Alpha team is flying around the forest situated in northwest Raccoon forest but we are searching for the helicopter our compatriots Bravo team who disappeared in the middle of their mission. bizarre murders cases have recently occurred in Raccoon city. Their are outlandish reports of families being attacked by a group of about ten people. Victims were apparently eaten. Bravo team was sent in to investigate but.we lost contact.  
  
Chap 1  
  
July 24, 1998  
  
A helicopter glides across the night sky. Inside six people can be seen. Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Albert Wesker, Brad Vickers, And Joseph Frost.  
  
"Have you found it yet," Brad said growing impatient.  
  
This had been their fourth pass over the area and he really needed to take a piss.  
  
"No not yet," Chris replied.  
  
"Dammit," Brad thought to himself.  
  
He scrunched up his nose and scratched the side of his face.  
  
"Look Chris!" Jill suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Chris nearly smashed his face into the glass of their port side window trying to take a look.  
  
The spotlight swept over the ground below and froze on a small structure.  
  
"That's bravo teams helicopter," Chris said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Brad asked.  
  
Chris could clearly see the S.T.A.R.S. logo on it's side.  
  
Jill's eyes locked with Chris'  
  
"I'll set her down it that clearing over there," Brad said.  
  
The helicopter landed and everyone emerged except for brad who stayed behind to keep watch on the helicopter. There was a dense fog about.  
  
Jill's boots pounded the soft dirt of Raccoon woods.  
  
There were tree's all around as far as the eye could see through the fog. They approached the helicopter. It lay silent and abandoned. Joseph tied on his brownish red Durag then gripped the warm metal of his shotgun.  
  
"Joseph check inside," Wesker ordered.  
  
He motioned for Chris to open the door. Chris nodded. He placed his hands in the grip of the door and slid it open. Joseph climbed inside checking the corners. There was nothing.  
  
"Look at that. The rotors are all bent to hell," Barry said resting a hand on the side of helicopter.  
  
Joseph leaned over and peered into the cockpit. The stench of death hit him. Inside the pilot's seat lay the corpse of bravo team's helicopter pilot, Kevin Baker. His neck was ripped to shreds. His eyes lay open staring out in horror. There was a huge gash straight through his right one.  
  
Something had clawed his face.  
  
Joseph suddenly felt the pit of his stomach rise. He stumbled from the helicopter slipping to the soft forest floor. There was a slight thud as he did. He turned onto his knees while at the same time spewing vomit from his mouth. Chris knelt beside him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked patting Joseph on his back as the rest of his lunch sloshed to the ground in orangish yellow chunks.  
  
The sight of it made Jill look away. Captain Wesker climbed into the helicopter. Joseph's panicked screams could be heart from outside.  
  
"Shit! Holy shit!"  
  
Wesker peered into the pilot's seat. His facial expression didn't change even as he saw the body of the once glorified pilot. The foul stench of decay was overwhelming.  
  
"Kevin," captain Wesker thought.  
  
He turned and hopped out into the night air.  
  
"Kevin's dead," Wesker announced calmly.  
  
Chris found himself thinking why Wesker had sunglasses on in the middle of the night.  
  
"What the fuck did that?" Joseph exclaimed.  
  
He was shaking. Wesker looked up from his dark glossy shades and stared at him for a second.  
  
"Possibly the cannibals," he answered vaguely.  
  
Joseph shook his head. That was no human scratch mark.  
  
"New plan," Wesker announced. "I want you to branch off and survey the area. There's only one body in there, which means the others are somewhere out there."  
  
Jill checked the clip of her handgun. It was a S.T.A.R.S. special made hand gun that fired 9mm rounds.  
  
"Okay we'll split up," Wesker said. "Jill you and Joseph go that way. Chris, Barry, and I will go this way. We'll curve around and meet each other a half a mile north."  
  
Wesker pointed out each direction. Jill nodded.  
  
"Watch yourself," Chris said to Jill.  
  
"Okay," she replied.  
  
Jill and Joseph began their search. There was the sudden crack of a twig. Jill froze up peering into the bush beside her. She could hear her heart beating. Joseph had continued on. Jill knelt closer to the bush. Out of it slithered the smooth green body of a snake.  
  
Jill let out a momentary sigh of relief.  
  
"You're stressing yourself out girl. It was nothing," She thought.  
  
She stood up straight and looked forward hoping to see Joseph standing there looking confused as always, but instead he was gone.  
  
A flash light swept over her. It startled her. She nearly fell over. It was Joseph.  
  
He flashed her a look of concern. She forced a nervous smile and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Pull yourself together," she thought.  
  
Jill hated to admit it but she was a little scared. She had always been on top of things. She would just hold her ground and stand firm, but there was just something about these woods that was freaking her out. It wasn't the sudden disappearance of Bravo team, or even the discovery of Kevin's Dead body. No, there was something else contributing to that sick tightening feeling in her stomach.  
  
Jill continued on. Joseph wasn't far behind her. There was a sudden faint growl. Joseph turned in its direction swiftly-gun pointed. He was still a little shaky from seeing the body of one of his good friends. He and Kevin had grown up together. It was eating away at him. (Nice play of words.)  
  
Kevin was dead. That was something he just couldn't deal with. He winced as he peered into the Fog filled trees. There was nothing. Was he hearing things?  
  
He slowly lowered his gun and took in a breath. He hadn't even noticed he had been holding it. There was a sudden patting sound. Ka da pah. Ka da pah.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he thought.  
  
He turned suddenly seeing what was running up to him. A small hound. It leapt into the air.  
  
Joseph let out a terrified scream as if shot toward his throat.  
  
He turned dodging. The hound's teeth snagged the side of his face instead ripping a chunk of his flesh off. His gun went off. More hounds appeared. He went to shoot them but the hound that had snagged his face latched on to his wrist.  
  
He fired another shot missing the hound entirely. Another one sunk it's teeth into his right ankle. Causing him to collapse to the ground. The pains from his wounds were immense. They were all around him, biting and ripping his flesh.  
  
Joseph let out a wail of pain.  
  
"No! Get off of me! No! AHH!" he screamed.  
  
The hounds ripped open his stomach and his words began to slur as blood filled his throat.  
  
Jill fired her pistol. The shots were loud and defining. She shelled out shot after shot after shot but nothing even slightly fazed the blood thirsty hounds.  
  
Jill continued to pull the trigger until she was out of ammo and the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of her empty service pistol and the sick sound of ripping flesh as the hounds devoured what was left of Joseph.  
  
Her arms dropped to her sides. The hounds munched hungrily on Joseph's body. They were like walking corpses. Each had missing patches of skin and flesh themselves. One was missing an eye.  
  
The one eyed hound turned it's snout to Jill, sucking the thick piece of muscle into its mouth, as it smelt the freshness of her body. She backed away in horror as the hound lunged forward.  
  
The dog leapt into the air aiming for her throat as it had done Joseph before her. She tripped over the large root of a tree and fell backward falling on her behind. The hound's head exploded in front of her face sending a splash of blood to her cheek.  
  
Jill stared in horror as its lifeless body hit the ground.  
  
Chris quickly knelt beside her rapping an arm around her waist and helping her to her feet. She stared at Joseph's corpse as the three hounds that were left turned and met her gaze.  
  
"Come on!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
Jill turned and began sprinting in the opposite direction. Chris was right behind her. After a glance over his shoulder Chris sped up. The hounds were gaining on them.  
  
The trees of Raccoon forest shot past as a blur. The only thoughts on each of their minds were. RUN RUN RUN! A huge beam of light swept over them. Their heads lifted to the sky at the familiar roar of their helicopter's engine.  
  
"Hey! Brad!" Chris screamed.  
  
The helicopter passed over them and kept going.  
  
"Where the hell's he going?" Chris screamed.  
  
He turned seeing the hounds right behind them. The lead hound leapt forward with tremendous speed and height.  
  
Chris put up an arm to shield his face. The hounds head burst in front of him.  
  
"Chris this way!" Wesker said appearing in the nick of time.  
  
Jill took off in the direction Wesker pointed out. The others followed her. Another hound scrambled from the bushes. There were more coming. Barry turned shooting his Silver Serpent magnum. The bullet pierced the skull of the closet hound. Its body immediately dropped. The hound behind it hopped over it barley slowing down at all.  
  
"Damn!" Barry yelled.  
  
Chris could make out a structure up ahead. It was huge. He could see shutters and a balcony, And windows, yes widows. It was a mansion.  
  
"Make for that mansion up ahead!" Chris announced turning and firing out another round at the growing group of hounds.  
  
Jill looked up. She could see the two lights on each side of the mansion's double doors. She hopped up the mansions steps and reached for the knob. It turned! She opened the door and rushed inside. Barry and Wesker followed.  
  
Jill could here the door slam shut. She rested her hands on her knees taking in deep breaths. She hadn't run like that since the RPD academy. Even then never that fast. She moved back a strand of her hair from her eye and glanced around.  
  
The room was huge. There was a main staircase that separated into two small ones and lead of the second floor.  
  
"What is this place?" Barry asked examining the old antique candle holder beside him.  
  
"Not quite your ordinary house that's for sure," Wesker replied staring up at the cryptic painting of the grim reaper collecting souls that covered the ceiling of the room.  
  
"Hey Wesker, where's Chris," Jill asked.  
  
She went to open the door when Wesker stopped her.  
  
"Jill no. You don't want to go back out there."  
  
Jill turned slowly.  
  
"But we've got to find—" she started. A loud gunshot Echoed from the next room. They all fell silent.  
  
"What was that?" Barry asked.  
  
"Chris?" Wesker asked.  
  
"No!" Jill exclaimed.  
  
"Jill go and investigate," Wesker ordered.  
  
"I'm going with her," Barry suddenly said.  
  
Wesker flashed him a weird look.  
  
"Chris. . .and I go back a long way," Barry said despondently.  
  
"All right you two go. I'll secure this area," Wesker said.  
  
Barry and Jill nodded. They rushed over the huge set of double doors that lead into the next room.  
  
"Stay sharp!" Wesker yelled to them.  
  
Jill paused by the door as Barry stood with his gun drawn. He made a slight nodding motion for her to open the door. She did. Barry stormed in gun drawn. Jill followed behind. The room was kind of small in width yet that was made up in length.  
  
There was a huge long table in the middle of the room. On it sat three candle holders. The flames danced majestically.  
  
"A dinning room," Barry said lowering his gun.  
  
He walked through the room. Jill glanced around then followed.  
  
There were some plates on the table. A small crystal glass had been knocked over. Its contents was spread over the table. Red wine. It seemed as if someone was sitting down for dinner when something startled them.  
  
Up against the wall was an old typewriter on a small desk. The ink ribbon was missing. Jill walked past it.  
  
A sudden flash of the lightening from outside made her stop. The room lit up momentarily. The light bathed the walls in an eerie glow. She took in a deep breath. It seemed as if it was going to rain.  
  
"I think you'd better take a look at this," Barry said knelling down in front of a raging fire place.  
  
Jill slowly jogged over. There was a small puddle of red liquid on the floor.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Blood," Barry replied as if his deep powerful voice had suddenly gone weak.  
  
Barry stood up. "Jill, see if you can find any other clues," he said scratching his head with his gun. "I just hope it's not Chris'"  
  
He knelt back down as he saw a small tooth beside the puddle. He picked it up and studied it.  
  
"Is this human," he thought to himself.  
  
Jill stared at the thick puddle of blood for a moment. The sound of a nearby grandfather clock could be heard ticking.  
  
TICK TOCK TICK TOCK.  
  
She could see her reflection in it.  
  
"Barry. . .?" she said.  
  
Her voice fell silent. Barry felt the blood in between his fingers. It was still warm. Jill glanced above him. On the small ledge above the fireplace there were two small silver chalices and two candle holders. On the wall hung two long sharp swords. Below the swords indented in the wall was an emblem. Jill stepped through the door beside her. It shut behind. There was a thin hallway. The wallpaper was old and peeling.  
  
There was a small light beside the door. It shinned dully. Jill went left. There was a flash of lightening from outside. The room lit up. There was a squishing sound as Jill stepped around the corner. There were two figures in the room. A man was leaning over a body. The man probably in his early forties ripped a hung chunk out of the other man's throat. The man, now covered in blood, let the body go. It dropped to the floor. Blood dripped from the man's mouth onto the other's face. Jill recognized the corpse.  
  
Kenneth Baker, a member of Bravo team. She backed away in horror as the man turned to her. His face twisted into a horrible expression that sent chills down Jill's spine. Half of the man's mouth had rotted away. His teeth were rotten and jagged. One was missing. "He just ate Kenneth," she thought. Without even realizing, Jill turned and ran to the door. The knob wouldn't turn. It had gotten stuck. Jill pulled with all her might. It didn't budge. The man stumbled around the corner. He moaned loudly insane with hunger. It was just then Jill realized that she had to push the door not pull. (Dumbass)  
  
She pushed the door open bursting into the other room.  
  
"Barry!" she screamed.  
  
"What is it?" Barry asked startled.  
  
"Look out it's a monster!" Jill screamed.  
  
Barry turned seeing the man stumbled towards him. "Let me take care of this," Barry said. He fired his magnum. The bullet pierced the man's chest. He kept coming.  
  
"What the hell that was a clean shot," Barry thought to himself.  
  
He fired again. This time the man collapsed to the floor.  
  
"What the hell is this thing?" Barry asked nudging the body with his foot.  
  
"I found this. . .thing eating Kenneth," Jill explained.  
  
There was a crack of lightening from outside. "We better report this to Wesker." Barry nodded. Jill led the way through the dining room past the spilled wine and through to the double doors. She went to reach for the knob when she heard a loud moan from across the room. She turned quickly only to see the door at the end of the hall shut.  
  
"What the fuck!" she thought to herself.  
  
She opened the door and entered the main room. Wesker was gone. There was a flash of lightening and a crackle of thunder from outside.  
  
"Wesker!" Barry shouted.  
  
There was no reply. He turned to Jill.  
  
"Jill help me look for him. Let's not leave this hall," he said.  
  
"Good idea," Jill replied.  
  
She walked forward listening to the hollow sounds her boots made on the marble floor. She stopped beside the staircase. From there she could clearly see a corridor behind it.  
  
"Wesker," she said walking forward.  
  
There was silence. She continued on down a small flight of stairs. There was a turn in the corridor. As she turned she could feel her heart beating.  
  
"That thing ate Kenneth. Are there more? What happened to Wesker?" she thought.  
  
She descended another small flight of stairs coming upon and iron gate. She peered inside. There was a long staircase leading down into the darkness. "Wesker," she called. There was no reply. Jill took in a deep breath. There was a sudden sound. It echoed up from deep down inside the staircase.  
  
"MWOAWOOOOO!" Jill backed away from the gate. "What the hell was that," she said to herself. The sound died out. Jill continued on until she made her way back to the main room.  
  
"Barry," she called a little shaken. Barry looked up.  
  
"Any luck Jill?" he asked.  
  
"No. Nothing" She replied. "What's going on around here? I can't figure it out."  
  
"Same here," Barry replied.  
  
He glanced down at the floor.  
  
"Chris and now Wesker," Jill said.  
  
"There's not much we can do. We can search for him separately," Barry suggested.  
  
Jill thought about running into that thing again. What if Barry hadn't been there. .  
  
. "I'll investigate the dinning room again," Barry said.  
  
"Okay then I'll try the door on the other side." Jill agreed.  
  
Barry let out a sigh as he noticed how huge the main room was.  
  
"This mansion is gigantic. We could easily get lost. Lets start from the first floor," he suggested.  
  
"Okay," Jill replied.  
  
he turned to leave.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot," Barry said.  
  
Jill turned to him. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small tool.  
  
"It's a lock pick," he said. "I think you'll make better use of it."  
  
Jill took the lock pick and stuffed it into her back pocket.  
  
"Thanks I may need it," Jill replied.  
  
"Listen, if something happens lets meet up in this main hall. Got it?" Barry cautioned.  
  
Jill nodded. Barry turned and entered the dinning room. There was a bit of thunder from outside.  
  
"Watch yourself Barry," Jill thought to herself.  
  
She turned and headed for the set of double doors on the opposite side of the room when she heard a scratching sound on the main door. She stopped to listen for a moment.  
  
"What is that?" she thought.  
  
"Chris?" she said aloud.  
  
The scratching turned into a small tapping. What if he was hurt and bleeding on the other side of the door?  
  
She crept closer to it. There was a sudden loud crack of thunder from outside. The room lit up. Jill took in a deep breath. The tapping stopped when she reached the dingy red rug in front of the door. She slowly reached for the handle. There was an even bigger crash of thunder outside. She pushed the door open. There was a sudden growling sound. Her heart dropped when saw the hound leap from outside at her. She stumbled backwards.  
  
The dog missed her, but it was now in the room. Before she could turn and get off a shot it was on top of her sinking its teeth into her wrist guard. She shook furiously knocking it off her.  
  
The hound hit the floor. Jill scrambled to her feet and fired. The bullet pierced the dog's chest exiting and hitting the floor. The hound recovered and lunged at her again. She dodged to the side rolling. The hound quickly turned shooting at her. Jill pointed the gun straight at it and pulled the trigger. The dog let out a howl and collapsed to the floor. Jill froze taking in shallow breaths of air. A thick puddle of blood spread out from the corpse of the dog.  
  
She slowly walked towards it-gun pointed-arms shaking. With her right foot she nudged it. Nothing. It didn't so much as flinch. Her last shot had pierced it's right eye. She felt her wrist checking for any marks. None. Her wrist guard had protected her. The hound's body was old and decaying. It ribs shown bare and bloody. Part of it's right leg was missing. "What is this. . .some kind of zombie dog?" She thought. Jill cautiously stepped past the hound towards the double doors opposite the dinning room. Her mind began to wonder. What other kinds of weird shit are in this house? Are there more of these things? She turned the knob and pushed open the door. The next room was dark and gloomy. There were pictures hung on each side of the wall.  
  
In the middle of the room sat a huge statue of a woman drawing water. Overhead there was a small set off lights shinning down on two paintings. Most of the lights had gone out only two were still on. Jill walked slowly towards the back of the room. There was a small corridor with a chest in front of it. She holstered her gun and pushed the chest aside. Afterwards she redrew her gone and crept inside. Her boots made a weird sound on the old brittle carpet below her. On the sides of the walls there were pieces of furniture covered in old nasty drapes.  
  
She continued on around a small turn as she came upon an old eerie picture of the mansion. It was in black and white. The mansion looked dark and evil. She came upon a small spotlight. It shinned straight forward upon a shelf at the end of the corridor. Jill looked down at the weird shadow it made of her. There was a lot of stuff piled up at the end of the corridor. A set of old antique plates, two globes covered in old bed sheets and a few paintings. A piece of metal caught her eye.  
  
She reached out and picked it up. It was a small dagger about 8 or 9 inches or so. She lifted it up in the light to get a better look. Its handle was made out of a rusting iron so was it's blade. Being the pack rat she was Jill strapped in to her side. She always felt that things might come in handy so she never threw stuff out. Her closet at home was full of junk. Old shoes and dresses that she hadn't worn in months. Jill turned and walked towards the spotlight. She found herself staring at her shadow again. Her eyes followed the carpet until they landed on a pair of old penny loafers. There were feet in them. She lifted her head up tracing two legs up, then the torso until her eyes landed on the face of the man before her. Half of his head was missing. Blood dripping from his mouth as he reached out to grab her. The smell of decay filled Jill's nostrils as she backed away in horror.  
  
His one eye was filled with an insane look of hunger. Jill stumbled to the floor. She scrambled back to her feet backing up until her body hit the hard wood of the shelf behind her. The zombie had her cornered. She remembered the dagger and griped in her hand. The man rapped his arms around her. Raising his head to take a bite out of her neck. Jill gripped the metal handle of the dagger and rammed it into the side of the man's head. Its grip loosened and she pushed it to the floor. The next command that entered her head was RUN. She hopped over the man's body. Out the corner of her eye she could see him getting up.  
  
"But how?" She thought.  
  
Out of the corridor she ran into the room with the statue. Her eyes landed upon the small chest. She pushed it in front of the door blocking the zombie in. The man stumbled out of the darkness of the corridor. He let out a terrifying moan. Jill aimed her gun and blew the man's head off. The body dropped sprawled upon the chest. Blood dripped down from the zombies head onto the floor.  
  
"Shit!" Jill screamed aloud. Her heart was racing. She could feel herself shaking uncontrollably. She took in a deep breath.  
  
"Calm down," she said aloud. "Just calm. . ." It wasn't working. "Shit!" she screamed again.  
  
She ran towards threw the double doors and out into the main room. She continued on past the corpse of the dead hound into the dining room. Three words kept repeating themselves in her mind  
  
"What the fuck!"  
  
She entered the dining room and nearly ran into the table. Her eyes landed upon the old typewriter.  
  
WILL YOU SAVE YOUR PROGRESS?  
  


* * *

  
Well that's the end of chap 1 if you liked it give me a hell yeah. In order to continue you must save your progress. Drop me a Review. If I missed anything let me know. Note: in your review if you want more save your progress.  
  
*shameless plug-After reading that you probably want to read something funny check out my RESIDENT EVIL OUTTAKES YEAH. They are rated R. made by me Shawn4542 Or if your still in the mood for horror read Resident evil: The forgotten survivors. It's about a young boy trying to escape the horrors of a hell bound city. Raccoon city. Also made by me.  
  
peace out. 


	2. Fear Can't kill you but

Chap 2  
  
Jill wiped a bead of sweat of her forehead. After taking in a deep breath she continued forward towards the door at the end of the dining room. The clock ticked loudly. TICK TOCK. She reached the door and opened it slowly. The crackling of the fireplace could be heard behind her. She peered inside. There was nothing but the empty hallway. She stepped inside and looked around wearily. There was flash of lightening from outside. A bit of the light shinned in through a window down the hall bathing a figure in a bluish white. It was the zombie from before. The one that had eaten Kenneth. It wasn't dead. But how? A low moan escaped it's mouth. Jill backed down the hall away from it. It didn't advance. It just stood there staring with it's white filmy eyes. Jill turned seeing Kenneth's body. The carpet was soaked with blood. Kenneth's knee lay propped up against a small chair. "Oh Kenneth," Jill thought to herself. She hadn't really known Kenneth. He had tried to hit on her once. She pictured the cocky look on his face as he asked for her number. He was kinda cute, but arrogant. She didn't like arrogant men. Jill bent down examining the huge rip in his neck. The smell of blood wasn't something you forgot easily. His camera had been crushed. She reached into his recorder and retrieved his tape. There was no way to see it without a video player. She stuffed the tape into the pocket on her right thigh. She went to stand up but stopped. He looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. She felt sorry for him. Maybe she should have gave him a chance. Suddenly his eyes shot open. His hand sprang around her neck. Jill let out a panicked shout. Kenneth looked crazed. He squeezed her neck moaning loudly. Jill fired a shot into his head and fell backwards onto the carpet. She scrambled to her feet. There was a flash of lightening from outside. The low moan of the other zombie drifted over the silence. Her heart sped up. She took in a deep breath. Once again it had no calming affect. With great caution she stepped past Kenneth's body. Further past him there was another door. She turned the knob and opened it. Cautiously, she checked the dark corners of the next hallway for a second then stepped forward. She looked down at her skin bathed in moonlight from a nearby window. Up ahead she could see a splash of light. She turned a corner. There was a small room ahead. The light swayed along the walls. She walked into the room. There was a big bird cage at it's entrance sitting on a small table caked with dust. Inside of the cage lay a dead raven. Maggots clung to it's body. Jill noticed something else. There was a clip on the table beside the cage. One of bravo team's members must have left it behind. She picked it up and put it in her side pocket. The light in the middle of the room swung silently from side to side eerily. It didn't so much as squeak. Jill turned seeing a corpse against the wall. It was that of a young man. He was not a member of bravo team. He must have been one of the mansion's inhabitants. He was dressed in a small tank top and jeans. It looked like it had been an instant death. His throat was slit from ear to ear. The wound was jagged. That had been no knife that did that. "What the hell happened in this mansion," Jill thought to herself. At the other end of the room was a staircase leading upwards along the walls. Next to the foot of the step she spotted two green herbs in small pots. She ran to them and began picking the leaves off and stuffing them in her side pouch. The green herbs around the Raccoon City region where very medicinal. They could be used to clean and heal small wounds. Her mother used to grow them in her yard. She used them for cuts and bruises her and her brother used to accumulate. Jill remembered how the pain would go away and the soothing feeling would set in after her mother applied it. She climbed up the stairs to the second floor. There was a small hallway with a door at the end of it. Jill slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She immediately noticed the body laying just a few feet in front of her. There were no electric lights in this hallway. Just a oil lamp. It burned brightly casting the room in a heavy reddish orange glow. There were two herbs beside the body. Jill decided to come back and get those later. A moan could be hear from the adjacent hallway. Jill gripped her gun tightly. She walked towards the sound. This time she was not running. She crept past an old dusty mirror. Her reflection showed in it. She continued on around a corner. The moan rose in the air again. MWOAA. She turned seeing the zombie standing there. It was a man probably in his late forties or so. He was partially bald. His vest fitted tight over his stout body. He didn't move. Jill began to back up. She wanted some room before she got it's attention. It suddenly saw her. The man staggered forward. She raised the gun and fired. The bullet struck his chest. It phased him for a second but then he kept coming. She fire more shots until he collapsed before her. She stepped over it and continued down the hallway. On each side of her. There were spears lined in a row. Sort of a collection. Ahead she saw a statue and a mirror. In front of the mirror lay another clip. Jill bent down and picked it up. "Fifteen more bullets," she said to herself. She knew she needed all the bullets she could get if it took her more than three shots just to take down one of those things. She was a good marksmen but she couldn't always manage a head shot. She looked in the mirror. A Jewel behind her on statue gleamed in the light. She turned picking it up and holding it to her face to examine it. It was an arrowhead attached to a gold colored arrow. She took of the arrowhead and dropped the arrow. The arrowhead was a bright green color. It was made out of peridot. Jill placed it in her side pack. "You never know what'll come in handy," She thought to herself. Jill turned seeing another door ahead of her. She walked towards it. Her boots made soft patting sounds against the old carpet. When she reached the door she tried to push down on the handle. It would open. It was locked from the other side. she turned resting her back against it. To her left she spotted another door. "How big is this mansion?" she thought to herself. She walked towards it. This one opened leading her to a second floor balcony over the dinning room. Down below she could still hear the ominous ticking of the grandfather clock. "I should have shot that damn thing," she said aloud. It was giving her the creeps. There was something about it. TICK TOCK. She shook off the feeling of dread and continued on her investigation path. On the other side of the balcony across the room a lone zombie stared at her. It tilted it's head to the side. Jill pointed her gun but stopped. "Waist of bullet," she thought to herself. After going through a door further down the balcony she found herself back in the main room. The body of the Doberman was gone. Jill suddenly felt a chill down her back. "Where did it go?" she thought to herself a bit panicked. A loud crack of thunder made her jump. The room lit up with light. Jill began to descend the staircase. She stopped right in the middle of it. There was a small landing where the staircase branched into two. On the wall there was a door. On the door there was a picture of a grave. In the grave stone was the carving of an Angel with a bow and arrow. The arrowhead had been painted green. Jill reached into her pocket retrieving the arrow head. "Is that where your supposed to go," she thought out loud. Jill opened the door and entered a small courtyard. The cool night air blew in her face. She felt relieved. It had been the first time since she reached entered the mansion. She descending the small flight of stairs and walked forward down a small path. There were a bunch of old broken grave stones littering the ground. The sound of crickets could be heard over the sudden gusts of wind. She continued on through a patch of tall grass towards the back of the courtyard where she expected to find the grave. Surely enough it was there. It was at the end of the path surrounded by old rusty iron gates on each side. The Angel was there too. There was a place where the arrow head was missing. Grasping the arrow head in her hand Jill reached forward placing it in the small indentation on the grave stone. Almost suddenly the ground began to shift. The grave cover began to retract into the huge wall behind it. Below was a staircase leading downwards. After a quick look around and a small pep talk Jill Descended into the cellar below. There was the sound of gears turning down below. Light from flames of some sort danced on the walls of the staircase. She continued on slowly. "What the hell kinda place is this?" she wondered. A room hidden below a grave was a bit suspicious. The only reason that stuck in her was "they had to be hiding something". There was a slope at the end of the stairs. She stepped off it onto the solid floor of the room below. The air smell stale. This room hadn't been accessed in a while. There was a huge gear turning overhead. It pulled a old rusty chain through the floor. She found herself wondering what it was for. To her right there was a row of stone figures on the wall. She walked towards them surveying each. There was a face on each of them. The first one was intact except there was a hole where the eyes should have been. The next was missing the eyes, the nose and the mouth. There were two more. One without a nose. The other without a mouth. Jill stepped away from them. "What the hell? Why put these down here?" she said aloud. They were some of the creepiest things she had seen since she arrived. Except for the zombies. Jill turned. Her eyes landed upon something even more terrifying. "Holy shit," she said aloud. There was a coffin hanging from the ceiling. It was anchored on it's sides by two chains. The light from the fire shined off of it creating a huge shadow that covered the back of the room. Below the coffin against the wall was a small wooden pedestal. Jill walked towards it. On it lay a old book. It was covered in dust. She could tell it hadn't been moved for some time. She picked it up and dusted off the cover. The sides were in embedded with metal. On the cover their were little metal figures of skeletons posing. Jill tried to open the book. It wouldn't. There was a lock on it. She flipped it over discovering a key. When the key was removed the lock seemed to release. She held the key in the light. Their was an engraving of a sword on its handle. "Maybe this'll open something," Jill said to herself. She always had a little habit of talking to herself especially during missions. It kept her focused. Prioritized. She stuck the key in her side pouch then opened the book. Inside in old English were the words: "Book of Curse"  
  
The four masks,  
a mask that speaks no evil. . .  
a mask that smells no evil. . .  
a mask that sees no evil. . .  
a mask that cannot speak, smell, or see evil. . .  
  
When all four fall into place, evil will awaken.  
  
Jill closed the book and sat it down. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean," She said. "Sees no evil, smells no evil, speaks no evil?" She sighed. "Its a riddle," she said. "I hate riddles."  
  
Well I hope you liked that chapter. It was very fun to write. If you like it review for the love of god. Um. . . well I just want to publicly diss the anonymous person that reviewed my RESIDENT EVIL OUTTAKES YEAH  
  
To (Pecanspinwheels) First of all that is the gayest name I've ever heard a guy call himself. Secondly you are the only bad review out of 11. You are very lame. If your going to flame someone you dirty bastard you could have at least gave me something to feel offended by. You might not like my outtakes. I don't care. I have 10 other people that beg to differ. So unless you have something important to say about my work you can do what we like to call shut the F@%* up. Thank you  
  
To Chris Redfield Fan: Thank you for your reviews they have been great. At least you have some sense not like some people. Peace out!  
  
Shawn4542 


	3. What's that sound could it be one of tho...

Chap 3  
  
There was a message on the pedestal.  
  
"An eye for an eye, A tooth for a tooth."  
  
"Yeah a Big Mac for two dollars too so what," Jill said to herself.  
  
She laughed a bit, but the sound of the gears turning made her stop.  
  
"Okay time to go," she thought to herself. Jill ventured back to the main room.  
  
She had had enough of the underground spook shit. Although she knew she would have to return. There were probably more puzzles just like it.  
  
When she opened the door leading to the main room she stopped.  
  
"Okay now what?" she thought to herself. "I have a key to some of these doors but which ones?"  
  
She crossed her arms putting one on her chin. She began to picture the zombie she had stuck the dagger in. It collapsed on that chest. When she turned to leave she noticed a door just to the side of the hallway she had went in to retrieve the dagger. Which by all means was a fucking waist of time. She didn't even get to keep the damn dagger.  
  
The thought of it made her fist tighten.  
  
There was a burst of thunder and a flash of lightening. Jill descended the main stairs and entered the room where she had killed the zombie. It was just as dark as she remembered.  
  
There was a stench in the air. The zombie still lay dead hanging over the chest. Jill crept past it to the door.  
  
She reached for the knob. It didn't turn. An emblem of a sword was carved into the lock. It was time to try the key. Jill reached into her side pouch and pulled the key from it.  
  
There was an engraving of a sword on it too. She put it in the lock and turned.  
  
The door opened. On the other side was the most normal hallway she had seen all night. It was fully lighted with windows along it's wall. There were little cabinets filled with various sculptures and pottery.  
  
There was another blast of thunder and lightening.  
  
Jill continued to walk forward. She seem a bit calmer. No zombies. That was a good thing.  
  
Suddenly the window beside her broke. Jill stumbled backwards into the wall. There was a crack through it. Maybe from a branch or something.  
  
There were a bunch of trees outside the window. Still though her heart jumped.  
  
Jill walked faster.  
  
"So much for a peaceful hallway," she said to herself.  
  
There was a left turn in the hallway. Jill peeked around it.  
  
Nothing. There was a door at the end of the hall. She didn't know why but Jill broke into a run.  
  
She flew through the door and the end of the hall and stopped.  
  
She listened.  
  
Another hallway. This time with a wooden floor. There was a picture on the wall. Another one of the mansion. This time against the setting sun.  
  
There was a metal door beside her. Jill reached for it. Locked, but with a simple one. She took the lock pick from her pocket that Barry had gave her and went to work. There was a click as the lock disengaged.  
  
"Viola!" Jill said happy with herself.  
  
It had came in handy after all. Jill opened the door. It lead outside. There was a sudden howl and the sound of footsteps.  
  
Ka da pah.  
  
"Oh hell no," Jill thought.  
  
She quickly pulled the door shut.  
  
"Dogs," she said just above a whisper. Jill backed away from the door.  
  
"Whatever's in there can wait," She thought. Down the hall she came upon another door right before a right turn in the hallway. She went inside. It was a bathroom.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
There was no reply. A ceiling fan turned silently. Jill crept towards the tub. It was directly straight from her against the wall. It was filled with water. Dark and oily.  
  
She couldn't see to the bottom.  
  
"Maybe there's a key inside," She thought.  
  
She had to drain the water. But it was so nasty. Eww!  
  
She shook off her disgust and reached her hand in the dark oily water. Her hand reached the plug. She felt hair rub against her arm.  
  
Suddenly an arm shot up straight out the water. It startled Jill. She fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
A man pulled himself up out the water. Blood and water oozed from his mouth. The man let out a moan.  
  
He was no longer alive. He was a zombie. Jill scrambled up from the floor as the zombie fell from the tub sending a big splash of the nasty water to her pants.  
  
The zombie reached out grabbing a hold of Jill's right leg.  
  
She squirmed. It was so horrible. The smell.  
  
She raised her foot high and swiftly brought it down on the zombies head.  
  
There was a sick squishing sound as Jill's combat boot crushed the man's skull. Blood squirted out. The zombies grip loosened and it's hand dropped.  
  
Jill stared in horror at the lifeless body before her. The stench tickled her nose. There were brain fragments on the bottom of her shoe. It was all too much. The pit of her stomach began to rise.  
  
She couldn't hold it. Jill hopped over the body careening around the corner to a toilet where she threw up. It all came sloshing out of her mouth into the toilet. She coughed.  
  
"Shit!" she screamed.  
  
Her breathing was erratic.  
  
"This is too much," she said in a frenzy. "This is fucking too much."  
  
She wiped away the vomit from her mouth with a bit of toilet paper beside the bowl. The sour taste of vomit lingered in her mouth.  
  
Jill turned peeking around the corner at the body. She took in two slow deep breaths.  
  
"Get it together. Get it together," she kept telling her self that over and over.  
  
She had never seen anything like this before. What had done such a thing? She stood standing next to the toilet for another minute.  
  
"Fuck it," she said.  
  
She stepped over the dead body. There was a dagger in the tub.  
  
"A fucking dagger!" Jill said angrily.  
  
She reached in and snagged it, then left the room. When the door closed behind her she stopped. There was a bit of thunder. The lightening lit up the floor.  
  
Jill continued on down the hall. This time breathing hard. She was scared. Beyond panicked but she was controlling it. She had to. It was the only way she'd make it out alive.  
  
She came upon a small wall with a shelf against it and windows on each side. There were two left turns in the hallway. She followed them coming upon two more doors.  
  
Jill opened the nearest one. This time storming in gun drawn. There was a small room. Very small. There was another door on the right wall. The walls were covered in a huge mural of a Man and women dressed in 19th century clothing. The Man carried a long stick on his shoulder with what looked like a bird on it.  
  
Jill entered the other door this time coming upon a bigger room. There was a couch inside with a coffee table. There was also a fire place and pictures but what struck Jill's fancy was the huge shotgun displayed on the wall in the back of the room.  
  
She ran for it in joy, snatching it off the wall. As she did the hooks it was on rose up. Jill barley noticed though. This was fire power. She felt a lot safer with the 12 Gauge in her hand. She checked the barrel. Six rounds were in it.  
  
"Yeah!" Jill cheered.  
  
She pumped it and pointed it. It was too sweet. Jill made her way towards the door with her newly found weapon. She opened it and stepped into the middle of the room. A bit of plaster fell on her right shoulder. More on her left. she looked up. The ceiling was coming down. She would be crushed! Jill rushed to the door leading to the hallway. She pulled on the knob. It wouldn't open!  
  
"Damn!" she said pounding on it.  
  
Jill turned running back to the door she had just come through. It wouldn't open either! Jill began to panic.  
  
"Oh god. What did I do now?" She ran for the door at the hallway.  
  
Kicking it and pushing it as hard as she could.  
  
"Wesker! Barry! Help!" she screamed.  
  
A voice came from the other side of the door leading to the hallway.  
  
"Jill? You in there?" It was Barry.  
  
"Barry?" Jill asked.  
  
It was him!  
  
"Get me out of here! The doors jammed?" She screamed.  
  
"Stand back!" Barry ordered. He backed away from the door and shot the lock.  
  
Jill fell to the floor. Barry pulled open the door. The ceiling was just above her. Barry knelled down.  
  
"Grab my hand!" Barry ordered.  
  
Jill did. He pulled her out just as the stone ceiling came down. The door shut automatically. Jill was breathing hard. She was on her behind next to Barry. Jill let out a puff of air. She was out. Barley, but out.  
  
"Barry," Jill said relieved and exhausted at the same time.  
  
"That was a close one. A second late. . .you would have fit nicely into a sandwich," Barry joked.  
  
Jill rolled her eyes.  
  
"Really. . .thanks, but Barry didn't you say you were going back to the dinning room to find other clues, I'm glad and all but why are you here," Jill asked.  
  
"I just had something I wanted to check," Barry said weirdly. "Anyway we should get back to searching for Wesker and Chris."  
  
Barry turned and began to leave. "Thanks Barry I owe you one," Jill said "Don't mention it," Barry replied. Then he was gone.  
  
Jill held the shotgun in her hand marveling at it's magnificence.  
  
"At least I still have this," she said aloud.  
  
Jill opened up the set of double doors beside her expecting to find an undead creature. Instead she found an empty room/hallway. A chair sat next to a door against the wall. The seat was stained with blood. Jill entered the door. a soon as she entered the room she could hear the raspy breathing of a nearby zombie.  
  
Jill quickly went through a S.T.A.R.S. training in her head. One: look for an exit. Two: check your surroundings. Three: Approach with caution. As she peered around the corner her eye's locked with the zombies. The middle aged man lurched forward. Jill fired out a shot. Another. The man kept coming. He was getting to close. Jill turned running back towards the door which she had entered from. Four: Never get to close. She turned around. She fired more shots. The zombie collapsed to the floor. It twitched from the many wounds inflicted on him by Jill's trusty pistol. A puddle of blood began to from under the body.  
  
Jill stepped over it. Around the corner there was a staircase leading to the second floor. Under it there was another door. Jill could here the sick sound of flesh squishing upstairs. Another zombie. Jill knelt down beside the door under the stairs and took the herb from it's pot. She rolled it up and stuffed it in her pocket. (I wonder if they smoke that? Come on people I've you've thought of that) Jill entered the room. It was a storage room. There was a lantern inside on two crates. It cast a light over everything in the room  
  
There were shelves around the room towards the ceiling. Nothing useful. Maybe there was something in this room that she could use. Jill studied the room. There was a typewriter to the right of her. She could save her progress. Towards the back of the room there was a huge chest. "My pockets are kinda full. Maybe I can store something in there. (There is no way how I can explain the whole storage system. Let's just say it's magic.)  
  
On the floor there was a canteen. Jill picked it up. It was a fuel canteen. There was a nice floral design on it. On the crate next to the lantern there was a handgun magazine. It was filled with 9mm Parabellum. She heard a foot crunch on some paper. She picked it up. The title read: Special instructions when disposing dead bodies.  
  
"We have new information regarding those "Beings". They may appear to  
  
be dead but in fact they are able to come back to life. However, there  
  
are ways to prevent them from becoming active again. Currently there  
  
are two known methods to cease their resurrection.  
  
1. INCINERATION  
  
2. DESTRUCTION OF THE HEAD  
  
If further methods are discovered, they will be notified immediately.  
  
Meanwhile to those of you who still have the will to live, oil has  
  
been placed on the first floor of the mansion. Take as much as you  
  
need. You'll need something to light it with which you'll need to  
  
find by yourself."  
  
Jill filed the note.  
  
"They don't die?" she said.  
  
"Which means all those zombies I shot are still. . ." She stopped and turned to the door.  
  
Her heart sped up. She took in a deep breath. "Snap out of it," she said just above a whisper. Jill turned to the chest at the back of the room. "First of all let me get rid of this useless knife," she said lifting up it's cover. She threw the knife inside, but noticed some other stuff. There were some bullets already in it. Also 3 ink ribbons and a first aid spray. Jill studied the first air spray.  
  
On it's cover was the words: Cinatiropa First aid life safe. She new well of it's affects. It had an ability to cure wounds completely. She stuffed the items into her side pocket.  
  
Over by the Typewriter She saved her progress and filled her canteen. This was about to be a long night. Hopefully she'd make it to the morning. There was suddenly a pound upon the door. Jill turned toward it frozen with fear. La-Dub. La-Dub. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer.  
  
"They don't die," she said again.  
  
The words were like a knife in her side. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "It's on the other side of the door," She thought to herself. Her hand began to shake.  
  
"No!" she said sharply. "Don't lose your cool."  
  
She tightened up and reached twisting the knob.  
  
The door creaked open. She held the gun tightly peering out as she opened the door. There was nothing. She stepped out into the hallway. The light from above lit the room perfectly. Jill crept towards the stairs. Whatever it was it had run. Jill rounded the edge of the stairs and placed her right foot on the bottom step. There was a huge raspy breath. Jill peered down the hall to the door she had come through earlier.  
  
The zombie standing down the hall had it's back turned to her. It's hair had grown. So had it's nails. There was a difference to it. The way it stood. Not mindlessly but like a predator. It's back was hunched over. It's arms close to it's side yet poised for attack. Jill held her breath. It had come back to life. Even after she had shot it.  
  
"Bullets don't work," she thought futilely to herself.  
  
The zombie turned. It's eyes landed on her. They were different too. Not glazed over but demonic like. They glowed. It teeth had grown jagged and piercing. In fact it's whole head was stained a crimson color. It's like the metal reacted with it forcing it to change. A weird gas spewed from it's mouth as it let out another raspy breath that made the hair on the back of Jill's neck stand. She found herself wondering how could a man be turned into such a thing.  
  
The Crimson head let out a roar. Jill flinched pulling the trigger. The bullet hit the Crimson head's shoulder. It was knocked back a step from the impact. It froze looking at the wound for a brief second then turned to her with a newfound anger. The crimson head shot forward faster than any zombie Jill had ever seen. She fired shot after shot. The Crimson head ran through them like they were nothing.  
  
"Fuck this!" Jill said turning and sprinting up the stairs.  
  
There were dozens of pictures on the wall. Jill glanced over her shoulder. The crimson head was right behind her running like a blood thirsty fiend. There was a sort of sick grin on it's face. She ran past the huge collection of pictures until she came to an intersection in the hallway. She turned right following the railing that lead down the stairs. She turned again coming upon a straight hallway. There was a zombie ahead. It's back was turned. She only had one shot at this. She could duck and go past it. It would never be able to grab hold of her. She came upon it. The zombie turned. She ducked under it's arms slipping past. It couldn't grab her.  
  
The crimson head came past. It swiped out knocking the zombies head off. Jill let out a yelp. There was a door ahead. Jill ripped it open then quickly shut it behind her. The Crimson head slammed into it from the other side. It let out a furious roar. Jill took in deep breaths. "I still got it," Jill said bit relieved as she remembered her high school track days.  
  
Suddenly the door handle began to jiggle. Jill back away from the door cautiously.  
  
"It's trying to get through," she said to herself.  
  
Boom! The door broke in a bit. Jill continued to back down the hall. Without warning the door burst open and the crimson head sprung forth. When it's eyes landed on her. They seemed to light up. Jill turned sprinting down the hall once more. There was a door ahead. She pulled it open and slammed it behind her. The zombie slammed against the back of the door. Jill held her gun to her chest. "Another close one," she said aloud.  
  
The zombie stopped hitting the other side of the door. 


	4. Things could be worse, right

The room she was in was fairly big. There was an old phonograph on a dresser on her left against the wall. The dull light from the lamp on the small table beside her shinned over the room. It cast an eerie shadow on the wall from the chair directly ahead of her. She stepped forward. The room was awkwardly quiet. The light gleamed off and item beside the lap. Jill picked it up holding it in the light. It was a dog whistle with a crumpled memo beneath it. Jill read the memo.  
  
It basically said that some guy had hidden something in the collar of one of the dogs hanging around the second floor balcony on the west side of the terrace. The dog whistle was something he would use to bring the dog to him.  
  
Whatever the mysterious man had hidden she would have to find it. As she turned to the right her eyes landed on a finished chess game. It had ended in a check. Black had lost. Beside the ivory chess board was a clip. She picked it up and stocked it. Jill cautiously turned around. She always had the feeling someone was right behind her. It was hard not to be uneasy in such a mad house. The room branched off further into and office. Jill searched the desk with her eyes for anything useful. A empty journal. A figurine. A picture of a young woman with long black hair. Her face looked distraught though. In front of it was an old lighter. Jill grabbed it too. Suddenly the door she had come through burst open. Jill turned seeing the crimson head coming towards her. Quickly she retrieved the shot gun from her back. With one shot the Zombies head burst into fragments. The lifeless body dropped to the floor. Jill quickly exited the room before she got sick again.  
  
On the other side of the door now in the hallway again Jill froze. After a deep breath she continued on. Down the hall she came upon a turn. On the wall hung a broken picture frame. The pieces were on the floor. She continued on coming upon an iron door with two lamps on the side of it. It wouldn't open though. An emblem of an armor was carved into the lock. Further down she came upon another door. It was locked just the same. There was also the same carving on it. At the end of the hall Jill opened a door with the sword key. It lead her back to the main room's balcony. She saw Barry.  
  
"Barry," she called.  
  
Barry turned to her swiftly Gun pointed. Realizing it was her he lowered the gun.  
  
"Jill. Got any good news," He asked.  
  
"Other than I'm alive in this mad house. . .no?" Jill replied plainly.  
  
"Can say it's much safer here. We better secure our escape route first. There's got to be a back door here somewhere."  
  
He reached into his side pocket. "Um here I found this. It's a can of yellow fizz take it."  
  
Jill examined it then put it in her pocket. They were Acid rounds for a grenade launcher she didn't have, but you never know what you might come across in a house like this. She looked at him confused. "What about you," she asked. "Aww don't worry I like the buddy system we have here," Barry said motioning to the silver serpent magnum in his hand. "I see. I'll take it. Caiou," Jill replied.  
  
Barry left. As he did there was a boom of thunder.  
  
"I need a better job," Jill complained aloud.  
  
She suddenly thought to herself, "I'm on the second floor I can find the terrace and use the dog whistle. On the other side of the room she entered a set of double doors. It lead her to another balcony this one over the dining room she had come in earlier. There was once again the ominous ticking of the clock below. Ahead Jill's eyes met with that of another zombie. It stared blankly at her not moving for a second then lurching into motion. Jill waiting until it was coming towards her then just simply walked on the other side of the balcony. She had always been taught in S.T.A.R.S. training to conserve bullets when you didn't need to waist any.  
  
The horrible sound of the zombie's flesh squishing with each step made Jill run instead of walk. She entered the second door via the sword key coming upon another hallway with a staircase leading downwards in the middle of it. There was a metal door beside her as soon as she entered. Jill unlocked the door with her lock pick then entered. She came upon the west side terrace.  
  
There was the eerie sound of the wind and the leaves rustling in the trees. Jill stepped forward warily. The terrace was old and rusted. There were old vines stretching up the side of the old building. The light just beside the door shinned on the rain slick gravel of the terrace. A gust of wind came. A faint howl followed. Just ahead was a small pot full of green herbs. She would be able to use them more than once. "This is the terrace that guy was talking about," she thought to herself.  
  
She reached down into her side pocket retrieving the dog whistle.  
  
"Here doggie," She said.  
  
She then blew the whistle. After a second she lowered it from her mouth. Nothing had happened. There was suddenly the sound of feet. Ka da pah. Ka da pah. A Doberman stepped from the shadows onto the terrace. It growled menacingly. Jill backed away slowly. Another stepped from the shadows behind it. "Come to mama," she said lowly. Her hands gripped the shotgun ready for any sudden movement.  
  
The dog froze as if sensing the gun. There was a moment of utter silence. Jill let out a breath. The dog shot forward zigzagging from side to side. Jill fired. The first missed. She fell down as the dog leapt over her. She fired as it did. It's stomach exploded in. Jill quickly rolled over as the other one latched onto her combat boot. Bam! it was down too.  
  
She stood up. The lead dog let out a whimper. It's eyes seem filled with tears. Jill felt a moment of remorse then remembered Joseph. She snatched the collar from it's neck. It was a normal dog chain except for a small button behind the emblem. She pushed it. Out fell a small coin shaped piece of metal into her hand.  
  
She tossed the collar aside and examined the coin. There was another small button on it. She pushed it. From a small hole on the bottom of the coin sprung a long piece of metal in the shape of a key. It was flimsy and weak, too weak to actually have been a key though. Once again Jill found herself stumped. "This whole place is full of riddles and puzzles, but why?" she said to herself.  
  
She crept back in gun drawn. Across the flight of stairs stood a lone zombie. Jill fired sending it down to the ground. She then crept down the stairs. There was a zombie at the foot of the stairs. It lurched into motion coming towards her. Jill fired until it collapsed rolling down the stairs onto it's back.  
  
She continued down the stairs. There was suddenly another zombie at the top. Jill turned running to a room at the foot of the stairs. A corpse lay in front of it. These zombies were everywhere. There was a good chance she would not find any survivors here.  
  
Jill found herself remembering that old movie Night of the Living Dead. What had made these bodies come back to life? Was it an act of God? If so it could be happening all over the world? Jill shuddered at the thought.  
  
She entered the room and stopped. It was empty. There was a small cot towards the back. Next to it was a desk cluttered with books and various notes. The room was fairly small. In the corner beside her was another one of those chests. On the right was a shelf full of several kinds of serum. Many of them were of a sickly color. She could imagine anyone drinking them. On the desk Jill found another Typewriter. She retrieved the ink ribbons and saved her progress. She then deposited the ink ribbons, and the Acid Rounds Barry had given her.  
  
After exiting the room Jill walked around the corner. The hall continued on. There was a huge column straight through the middle of it. On it hung two pictures. They were side shots of the mansion. She continued on coming upon another picture of the mansion illuminated by a bolt of lightening. She shook her head. Why are there so many pictures of the mansion? Around the next corner Jill came upon two more doors. The furthest one was locked. There was another carving of an emblem of armor just above the lock. Jill sighed.  
  
"Dammit," She said to herself.  
  
She made her way back to the stairs. The zombie waited at the top. Jill took aim. The zombie turned right into the bullet. Direct hit. It dropped and tumbled down the stairs as Jill walked up. At the top she found two more doors on the left side of the staircase.  
  
The nearest one was locked also. There was an emblem of a helmet carved into the lock. She would have to find that key as well. Jill cursed out loud this time. This was going to be a long night. The one at the end of the hall was locked also but the latch was on her side of the door.  
  
She unlocked it and stepped through. Again she found herself in the hallway with the burning torches. "Fuck I've walked in a circle," Jill screamed frustrated. She turned seeing the zombie beside her sit up. Their eyes met. Jill took off running. The Crimson head followed right behind her. Out of it's mouth spewed that same toxic gas. Jill turned another corner. There was a door at the end of the hall hopefully it would be unlocked.  
  
She Reached the knob. It twisted! Jill burst through slamming the door behind her. The Crimson head pounded into it on the other side. Jill let out another curse word. Then a sigh of relief. "Another close one girl," She thought to herself.  
  
Jill turned to the right the sight of a huge set off armor startled her. She reached out resting a hand on it but drew back with she felt a sharp pain. She had accidentally slid her hand down one of the four blades on the front of it. Jill stuck her bleeding finger into her mouth.  
  
There was an inscription on the shield: "Death is only the beginning."  
  
Jill backed away expecting something to happen, but nothing did. Ahead of her a small staircase lead upwards. Upon reaching the next floor she came upon another suit of armor. From it protruded huge spikes  
  
There was another inscription: "Death is the true Essence of bliss." Upon the floor there was a metal track built into the floor.  
  
Jill continued on. She then came upon a stone case in the middle of the floor. In it was a key. It was just like the key she already had only there was an engraving of Armor on it. It was the armor key she had been looking for. Jill continued on down the hallway to secure the area. She came upon another Suit of armor and a door. The door was locked with the engraving of a helmet.  
  
The suit of armor read: "Death is everything."  
  
She made her way back to the Stone case. She knelt beside it and pulled it out. The stone case sunk into the ground. Immediately The walls on either side of her closed in narrowing the hallway. The Suit of armor behind her moved into place blocking off any other exit. Jill began to fluster. The Suit of armor with the spikes was slowly coming towards her. They were spinning.  
  
Jill tried to put the key back. It wouldn't fit anymore.  
  
"Shit!" Jill screamed. "Why do I always get myself into these things."  
  
Suddenly it dawned on her. The imitation key from the Dog collar. She fumbled through her side pouch to find it. Her hands grasped it. But her nervousness made her drop it. It got stuck under the suit of armor behind her. "Shit!" Jill screamed even louder this time. The suit of armor with the spikes was coming closer.  
  
Jill tried to grab the key. She couldn't get her hands on it. It was too far under. After a quick glance over her shoulder. Jill's heart nearly stopped. The spikes were just a few feet away now! She used the armor key to try and fish it out. It was working but not fast enough. "Come on dammit!" Jill screamed nearly in tears.  
  
She got it! With a swift movement Jill turned slamming the imitation key into the slot. The grinding stopped. When Jill looked up she screamed. The Spikes were a few centimeters from her face. Jill back up quickly slamming the back of her head into the shield of armor behind her.  
  
The stone case rose back into place. The walls began to back up. So did the armor with the spikes. She had done it. Jill watched shaking uncontrollably until the suit of armor disappeared around the corner from whence it had came.  
  
She sat for a while staring blankly. Almost envisioning the armor coming for her. She had come so close to death. She would never make it out of this mansion alive. 


End file.
